Amino Ultimate Custom Night
About Amino Ultimate Custom Night is a game made by BackUpFile and will have at least 70 characters. These characters are either: # Amino Users # Novel Characters # OCs In General # Canon Characters # Fangame Characters # Youtubers # (NEW) Fandom Users # (NEW) Non-Related FNAF Game Characters Characters Mechanics These Are The Ones That You Need To Survive. Power The Power Can Be Glitched. You Can Fix It And Generate It Back. Some Plushes Will Turn The Limit To 100, To Even 200 Or 300! Doors The Doors Will Protect You From Some Characters. But This Will Drain Power. Lights These Will Protect You From Some Characters. It Will, Again, Drain Power. Category Pathway The Pathway Will Rotate To Protect You From Some Characters. This Will Subtract 5% Power. Power Control. This Will Help You. This Will Protect You From Some Animatronics. But This Will Make Ando And The Other Back Door Lurkers Faster. Blood Pressure The Blood Pressure Is needed To Survive. If It Exceeds 250, You Will Get A Cardiac Arrest And Die. These Can be Lowered Down by Your Control BUT Just Like Bean, it Can Be Raised. Brightness Do Not Make This Exceed 300, It Will Cause You a Seizure. If It WILL Exceed, Marionette Will Kill You. Don't Make It Lower Than -50 Too, Though. If You Do, Freddy Will Kill You. Backlights Backlights Will Protect You From Some Animatronics But It Will Increase Brightness. A LIGHTSWITCH Lightswitch This Will Lower Brightness Or Protect You From Some Animatronics. It Will Kind Of Blind You, Though. It Has A Ten Second Cooldown. Stability This Is Something To Make The Simulation Continue. If The Stability Will Go To -10, You Will Die. Category Pathway This Will Drain Power, But, It Will Lower The Stability. Stabilizer This Will Make The Stability Go Back To 100. This Has A 20 Second Cooldown. Noise This Is Used So You Can Either Avoid Or Aggravate Characters. Be Strategic For This One. Audio Audio Can Be Used To Lure Some Animatronics. That Will Increase Power, Though. Mute Button This Is Used To Minimize Noise. 10 Second Cooldown. IPod This Will Soothe PhantoMarionette. This Will Increase Noise Highly. You Can Change Songs, Too. Transmission The Transmission Is Needed To Avoid French Foxy. It Will Cause High Noise Levels. Spook This Will Increase The Noise Highly. That Is Why It'll SPOOK UP THEY DAY Faulty Cameras This One Is Simple. The cameras Are Faulty, And Fix It Blah Blah Blah. Manual Camera Shut Off When You Shut Off A Camera, The Camera WiII Glitch Badly. Desk The Desk Has People That Can Attack You. Protect Yourself By Either Shaking It, Or Hide Down There. Closet This Is Like The Desk, But For The Onis. Offices And Decorations Offices Items/Decorations Add-Ons Add-Ons Usually Add Characters To The Game. There Is New Add-Ons Every Month. TRTF Add-On Adds: * Sugar The Cat * Kitty Fazcat * Lockjaw * Buster The Bunny * Jack-In-A-Box SlendyTubbies Add-On Adds: * Tinky Winky * Dipsy * Laa-Laa * Po * Noo-Noo ONAF Add-On Adds: * Flumpty * Birthday Boy Blam * Grunkfuss * Beaver JacksFilms Adds: * Jack (Before) * Jack (Now) * Erin * The Doigs * Jaden Smith Well. Category:Games Category:File's Games